


Trueform Cas has Tentacles

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel True Forms, Bottom Dean, Ficlet, Grace Kink, Hunter Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Castiel, True Forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet in response to this anon headcanon: "Cas' trueform has thousands of tentacles, and sometimes he can get to manifestate a small number of them on earth without consequences on humans' health."





	Trueform Cas has Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> A couple days the last few weeks, I've taken prompts for short fics and written and posted them on Tumblr. I wanted to post them on AO3 as well but have been considering how best to do so. A quick survey of my subscribers and followers suggests that people would prefer if I post them all as individual stories and put them in a series together instead of as multiple chapters on the same file or any other of several options, so that's what I'm doing.
> 
> Please note that I generally do not take "out of nowhere" prompts, cause I don't have time, but I will sometimes ask people to send me ideas and I'll write them in the order I receive them. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/159762148953/establisheddestiel-headcanon-cas-trueform-has)
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt, from anonymous:  
> Established!destiel headcanon: Cas' trueform has thousands of tentacles, and sometimes he can get to manifestate a small number of them on earth without consequences on humans' health. They look almost incorporeal, as if they were made of cool light, but they're solid to the touch. When Dean found out he went totally nuts - a fucking dream that came true really. That's why now he finds himself up in the air, suspended by some of Cas' tentacles, the others caressing all over is body wrapped around his cock, around his balls, and lower, gentle on his rim. Dean is panting because- the tentacles feel almost charged, leaving tingles in their way, filling Dean’s nerves up until he’s vibrating himself, gasping at the overwhelming feeling. Cas is there, completely clothed where Dean is naked, fond and loving and merciless when his grip tightens around Dean’s cock just when Dean’s about to come. Dean’s soul’s singing, and Cas wants to bask in its melody all night long .

“This, uh, this feels good for you, too, right?” asked Dean. He hated to question this goddamn fricken _miracle_ , cause seriously, everything about this felt fucking amazing, but there was something so…inhuman…about how Castiel stood beneath him impassively, looking at him with his head quirked like Dean was a puzzle to be solved.

A thin tentacle slipped into Dean’s ass, stretched him, delved deep, then slowly, slowly thickened.

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel’s voice was as rough as Dean had ever heard. “You have…” Cas shuddered and caught his lip between his teeth. The tentacle within Dean grew fatter and fatter; without thrusting, it seemed to pulse, to brush him everywhere. The vibrations that felt electric on his skin, that shivered through his twitching cock and balls, felt abso-fricken-lutely _incredible_  against his prostate. “You have no idea how good this feels. Better than…better than _anything._  You’re touching me, Dean. You’re _actually touching me_.”

_Not the Jimmy vessel._

_Not the flesh cage in which Cas is sometimes trapped._

_Cas’ true form is touching me._

_I’m having sex with an actual, honest-to-God angel._

With a groan, eyes rolling back in his head, Dean came. His come dripped down the invisible length stroking his cock, highlighting every curve of the long, thin tentacle.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “Didn’t mean to…so soon…and you haven’t even…stripped…or come…or…”

Cas blinked, the come vanished, and Dean’s cock thickened back to full mast.

“Don’t worry, Dean, we’re just getting started.”

Dean didn’t bother opening his eyes again. Cas was about to use him, completely, thoroughly, insatiably, and Dean could think of absolutely no better way he could contribute than to lie there and take it.

He couldn’t fucking wait.


End file.
